Birthday Girl
by RigspeltLover
Summary: When Grace and Wayne's little girl turns 6 and she asks for something her parents can't get her Teresa and Patrick step in. Bits of Rigspelt and Jisbon.


Thanks for reading my story and sorry about the bad summery I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist and probably never will.

* * *

><p>July 10<p>

Grace and Wayne are seated at the table talking about what to get their adorable daughter for her sixth birthday.

"We have to think of something her birthday is in four days." Grace says in a frustrated tone while putting down another add from a toy store

"I know Grace but she has everything. Teresa, Patrick, and your parents spoil her rotten. I can't see anything that she doesn't have or says she doesn't want." Wayne says

"What if we get her one of those American girl dolls we could get a look alike doll for her" Grace says while getting up to flip the bacon in the pan and get another started with four scrambled eggs

"Sounds perfect but those dolls are like one hundred dollars are you sure she can take care of it. She might break it or just plain ruin the thing"

Before Grace had a chance to answer the bubbly red haired blue eyed Lucy came bouncing down the stairs. She starts to head to her place at the table before Wayne snatches her up in a big bone crushing hug.

"Good morning Lucy" He says with a big grin

"Morning Daddy, Morning Mommy." She says flashing both her parent a huge grin

"So Lucy we are clueless on what to get you for your birthday, can you give us a couple of ideas?" Grace says while putting a plate of bacon and eggs on the table

"Is it true that Uncle Patrick got Aunt Teresa a pony for her birthday? I found a picture with everyone beside a pony and it said happy birthday Lisbon. That was her last name before she married Uncle Patrick right?" She states while she stares at her dad with big bright blue eyes

"Yes Aunt Teresa's last name was Lisbon before she married your Uncle and yes he did get her a pony. He got it for her the year before they got engaged." Wayne said while grabbing bacon and eggs and putting them on his plate

"Was that before you and mommy got married?"

"Yeah about a year before mommy and I got married and a year and eight months before you were born."

"So if Uncle Patrick got Aunt Teresa a pony can I have one. I promise I will take care of it and it can stay in my room." Lucy begs

"Sorry baby but you can't get a pony for your birthday." Wayne said without looking at his daughter. He knew that if he looked at her eyes he would give in. Lucy had him wrapped around her finger she was the biggest daddy's girl in the world.

"Please daddy. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Please you would be the best daddy in the world" She says while climbing into her father's lap. This time Grace stepped in noticing that her husband was about to give into his baby girl

"Sorry Lucy you can't get a pony they are too big to fit in your room and you're not old enough to take care of it."

"But mommy you had ponies growing up I saw pictures of you on them." She says about to start begging again

"I grew up on a farm where there is tons of room for a horse to run around." Grace says remembering her family's farm and how at Lucy's age she wanted to be a jockey but knew by the time she was sixteen she would be to tall

"Can we move?" she asks

"No sweetie we can't move to a farm our whole lives are here." Wayne says while trying to get their daughter to understand why her parents were telling her no to the one thing she wanted

"It's not fair!" She yells while running up to her room with tears rolling down her cheeks

Both husband and wife continue to eat their breakfast giving their upset daughter time to calm down.

"Are you sure we can't get her a pony. I hate to see her cry it breaks my heart. She's to little to have her heart broken, there's plenty of time for that when she's older." Wayne says while staring at the floor

"I was thinking about the same thing but she's only five, and it breaks my heart to see her unhappy too but I don't think we can make her happy till we get her a pony, which we can't do." Grace says while rubbing her eyes trying to think of a solution.

"We could." But before he could finish his cell phone started to ring

"That's weird I'm not even on call today."

"Well answer it, it might be important I'm going to go upstairs and see how Lucy is."

"Okay" He says while giving her a quick kiss on the lips

He opens his phone and says "Rigsby"

It was the familiar tone of his boss "Hey Wayne its Teresa"

"Hey what's up"

"I know you have today off to spend with Grace and Lucy but I wanted to call and see if Lucy had said what she wanted for her birthday. I can't think of anything. Cho said he already got her something and he won't tell me what he got her and he won't help me think of something. I asked Patrick and he's just as stumped as I am on what to get her."

"That's actually what we have been arguing about all morning."

"That doesn't sound good and if Grace ask I side with her but what do you want to get her cause I might steal one of your guys idea."

"No Grace and I aren't arguing. We want to get Lucy a look alike American girl doll but Lucy wants a pony and she doesn't understand why she can't have one because Jane gave you one and Grace had a couple horses growing up."

"Good idea on the doll but why can't she have a pony."

"Because they are dangerous and the pony is to big to fit in the backyard."

"Why don't you put it in a stable, you could find one near you and keep the pony there"

"We could do that but horses are expensive and last night Grace and I started to talk about having a couple more kids, well I suggested we have a couple more kids and Grace said she's ready, so buying a horse might be out of the picture but I will look at some numbers but I think for this birthday we are going with the doll. It breaks my heart to see her unhappy but she can't always have everything."

"Congrats you guys are thinking about more kids and what do you mean by a couple more like one or two?"

"Yeah something like that"

"Well good luck and maybe she can always get what she wants. I'll call you later bye." She said so fast before she hung up without a reply. He then shut his phone and turns to see his wife coming down the stairs.

"Hey honey, any luck with Lucy."

"No, she's still mad and upset. I think maybe we should just get her a pony. I feel rotten telling her no but I know we can't." She says almost as upset as her daughter was when they told her no

"Grace we can't get her a pony they are expensive animals and if we are considering having more kids we don't want the extra expense of a horse." Wayne says while pulling her on to his lap

"I know you're right." She said suddenly becoming interested with the floor.

"We should get her the doll. I know she will be disappointed at first but she will love the doll." Wayne says before kissing his wife passionately on the lips and carrying her up to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Jane's house<strong>

"So what did Wayne say? What does Lucy want for her birthday?" Patrick said while sipping his tea at the dining room table

"He said she wants a pony because she saw pictures of the one you gave me and pictures of Grace riding back in Iowa. Grace and Wayne don't want to get one for her because they are too expensive and they are talking about having another baby."

"Really they want another kid?"

"Yeah but back to the one they have now, what if we get her a pony. We could get it and give it to Grace and Wayne to give to Lucy and we could give her the doll they are going to give her." Teresa speed talks

"Baby, slow down take a breath and yeah we could get her one on the trip to Vegas I did get a good amount of cash but why don't we just give her the pony ourselves?"

"Because The Rigsby's are really beating themselves up about not getting their daughter the pony." She practically yells at him

"Jeez woman I see you point, okay sounds good to me, let's get her a horse but we have to get her a white or black horse."

"Why?"

"They will make her hair and eyes stand out when you take pictures of her on the thing and don't say it doesn't matter because I know that child won't be able to ride the thing before you get a million pictures of her on it."

"True and have I told you how much I love you for going along with this idea?"

"No I believe you have not." He says while pulling her out of he seat and kissing her on the lips

* * *

><p>July 14 3:30 pm<p>

Teresa's Point of View

Today was the big day. Lucy is six years old. Wayne and Grace are holding a small party for just family today and of course the team is there. They decided to do two parties one with just Lucy's friends and then a dinner on her actual birthday with family. Family is already at the Rigsby household and Cho and Elise are already here, so Patrick and I will be the last to arrive. We ring the doorbell which we don't normally do, we usually just go right in, the door is always unlocked when the Rigsby's have people over so we wait and Wayne come to the door to check who is there. He opens the door to our two grinning faces.

"Hey guys come on in." Wayne says

"Not yet. Can you get Grace to come out here?" Patrick says with a look on his face that screams trouble

"Umm sure hold on." Wayne says confused. He comes back not even two minutes later with Grace who is looking just as confused as Wayne is.

"Hey guys what's up Wayne said you wanted to talk to us." Grace state

"Yeah. We know how upset you two were that you couldn't get Lucy a pony so we got her one and we want to swap you guys gifts. We want to give her the doll and you guys give her the pony." I say to the younger couple

Both Grace and Wayne's jaws drop. I bite my lower lip trying not to laugh at their stunned faces

"Oh my god are you serious." Wayne says while taking Grace's hand in his

"Yes we want you guys to give it to her I had some extra money left over from Vegas and I wanted to get it for you to give to her. We have a picture of the pony that you can give her right now but the pony is already at the stable." Patrick said while smiling at the couple's shocked faces

"Now you two can give her the pony and we will give her the doll or whatever you got for her." I say bringing the couple back from the thoughts

"I can't thank you guys enough come on in and I will run upstairs and get the doll from my closet." Grace says after giving her friend a huge hug

Her long red curls bounce as she runs upstairs to retrieve the doll while Wayne escorts the us into their home. Grace's close friends and all her family from Iowa came to celebrate their daughters birthday while Wayne only had a few people from his past. Everyone was talking and laughing at each other and pictures from many years ago. Even Cho cracked a rare smile when pictures of Lucy and the team were passed around the noisy room. Wayne returned outside to cook the meat for dinner as Grace hands me the doll and gives me another hug. Shorty after Wayne comes in with a plate of steaks and a few burgers for the younger kids.

"Dinners ready." He yells over the crowd Everyone gathers at the table and says a prayer before everyone passed the food around. Wayne cooked the steak for the adults and the burgers for the younger children but there were also grilled vegetables, fruit salad, a lettuce salad, fries and corn. Everyone ate the delicious food and talked about Lucy, football, and about Grace and Wayne moving to Iowa to be with family. The third topic was only discussed for a few minutes it ended when Mrs. Van Pelt elbowed her husband in the ribs. After everyone was done Grace, Mrs. Van Pelt and Grace's cousin Yolanda, and I cleared the table and got the cake and presents to the table. Lucy's eyes lit up at the sight of all the presents wrapped in shiny pink and purple paper. She started with her families gift and then made it to Cho and Elise's present. I had been waiting all night to see what it was. She tore the paper off the box and opened the gift it was a beautiful violet colored dress with three tickets to the lion king. Cho leaned over to me and whispered while Lucy was yelling thank you over and over

"It's more a gift for Grace and Wayne Elise and I are going to take her so they get a night to themselves." Grace and Wayne must have heard because he then gave a kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around her and placed one hand on her stomach.

It was now time for Patrick and I to give her the look alike doll. We had not seen it but when she tore off the wrapping paper it was almost creepy how much the doll looked like her.

"Thank you sooooooo much Aunt Teresa and Uncle Patrick." Lucy said as she flashed both of us an adorable smile. Now it was time for her last present. Wayne picks up Lucy and Grace hands her an envelope. She slowly opens the envelope and find the picture of the white horse.

"IT"S A PONY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" She screams as she jumps out of her fathers arms and starts bouncing around. She turns and jumps back to Wayne and Grace and gives both of them a big hug and multiple kisses. Grace looks at both me and my husband and whispers a thank you and then goes back to looking at how happy her daughter is. It was worth getting her the horse just to see how happy the little girl was. I look at my husband and his eyes are glossy. He is probably remembering his own daughter.

"It was so worth it, she's just so happy. You have one of the biggest hearts in the world to be able think of this idea." he whispers in my ear before giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. Grace and Wayne then cut their daughters cake after they get her to calm down and stop bouncing. We eat cake and laugh at the little girls excitement and finally when the night is over we go home knowing that we made the cutest CBI agents kid the happiest child on earth.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I hope you liked it and it was inspired by the home movies my cousin and I were watching. My older cousin is 37 and has two kids of her own and I stayed at her house even though I am only 13 we still hang out together and we watched family videos and her daughter really wanted a pony because I have one and they were pregnant with their second child so money was kinda tight. My cousin's sister actually bought her daughter a pony and said it was from her parents so I wanted to write something similar. Anyway thanks for reading :)<p> 


End file.
